The Choices of the Young
by Carixna
Summary: Do Jedi play basketball? They did at the temple- Thats how Obiwan and Cara met- Obi was twelve when Sifo-Dyas and his padawan Cara came with Qui-Gon to see the duels at the Temple between the iniatives. First chapter only- Tell me what you think please! (Rated T for future chapters) Obi/OC


I felt the chains I had neglected for 3 years, not by choice, I have just been….. preoccupied; Being chosen as a Padawan at the age of nine is ideal but not easy.  
Master Sifo-Dyas has had me stay as far away from this old place as much as he could. Now as I take the chains off the lock and I look at the place I had spent so much time at when I was younger, the beat up basketball court on Corusant only 43 yards from the Jedi Temple. (Believe I ran it so many times, I know by now.) As the gate swung open I slowly lowered the hood of my deep red cloak.

"Car!" I heard Jade call and then Amelia call to another, "Car's here!"

I smiled at hearing their voices again as I walked through the gate to see running towards me, Jade, Amelia, Kiley, Hania, Nikki. I soon found myself in a big hug with the 5 of them.

Finally they let me go, close to suffocation, but still surrounded me, with questions.

"Where have you been?" Amelia asked walking backwards so she could still talk to me.

"Nice colors! I should've guessed you would pick black and white!" Jade commented fingering my Padawan hair wrap.

"You better be ready to play!" Hania, my closest friend of them, said pushing me closer to the court, "We are playing the boys today, we might need you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Oh yes, 'FUN' me getting not only lectured by Sifo-Dyas but also banned from going to the fights tomorrow with him and Master Qui Gon."

"Come on, you always used to play! Now just because you're a 'padywan' you can't play basketball with your friends?" Nikki asked picking up and dropping my hair braid again.

"It's Padawan, and yea, something like that. I was given permission to come watch, because he couldn't handle my asking him a hundred times, permission to play was not given." I saw their faces turn to pure puppy dog faces, "Don't worry you guys have 5, and I'll sit in the stands and watch."

A sudden and loud voice came from the very impatient boys across the court, "Are you guys going to play, or do you want to continue your gossip session?"

The girls parted a little and I saw the boys looked at us like we were no challenge, but I did sense something from two of them.  
Neither had a braid but I could tell they were in training, or I think? Hard to tell.  
But one of the two gave me a rather suspicious look before whispering something to the other.

I listened closely tapping into the force for the answer, "Calm down Ben, what can she do? Look at her hair; she probably isn't even an apprentice."

I can understand their reasoning, my hair is straight and blonde and it goes to my shoulder blades on my back and was pulled back into only a pony tail today because I was going out recreationally with my side bangs allowed out with my hair wrap.  
I hardly look legit today.

"Don't worry Jonathon!" Nikki replied rather tauntingly.

"It's Johnny!" the boy yelled back.

"We will be right there! See ya Car!" Hania said as the 5 began jogging over.

"Fine, but you are staying for awhile right?" Kiley asked a smile before running with the others where they had their water bottles on the ground.

I smiled and shook my head as I walked over to the half broken stands and walked up to the 4th before sitting down placing my bag next to me.

The game began with a jump ball that the boys won but it was soon recovered by the girls. I closed my eyes for a while trying to practice a little while here, but I soon felt a slight disturbance and heard a loud scream/swear.  
I flip jumped up out of instinct and landed on the ground.

I saw that Nikki was trying to kill Johnny, Amelia and Jade were holding back Nikki, 'Ben' was talking to Johnny like he was angry too, Johnny shrugged and looked as though he didn't know what to say, the rest of the boys were trying to put space between Nikki and Johnny and Kiley was on the ground holding her arm; crying. (Why is it I always put the most important last?! I should really work on that…)

I looked and Hania who mouthed, 'Get over here, now!' and I ran over to where Kiley was lying and met Hania halfway there.

"What happened?" I asked impatiently, putting one knee next to her and slowing putting one hand on her arm that she was still holding.

Kiley just tried to stop crying by taking deep breaths but no answer. "I couldn't tell, I think he pushed her, she was his guard. I didn't see what happened." Hania tried to answer for her.

"Kiley!" I grabbed her good shoulder, "Kiley, look at me! I need to know what happened!"

Kiley looked up at me and shook her head slowly, "I don't know, it wasn't a foul, there was no contact." She said through sobs.

"Are you sure?" I asked still forcefully.

She nodded slowly, "I'm sure."

A small smile came to my lips, "Car, I know that look, you said it yourself, you will get in trouble." Hania said as we stood slowly helping Kiley up.

"No I will simply be 'teaching' these boys how to play basketball with a Jedi apprentice." I threw my red cloak on the ground and quickly ran to Nikki, who, yes was still about to kill Johnny.

I gave a death stare at the whole group of boys (of which Johnny and Ben were staring at me with astonished faces, most likely because of my Jedi tunic) before stepping in front of Nikki who's face automatically went to smiling.

"I'm in." I said with a side smile.

"Right, boots and hair." She said coming back to her usual line of fashion. She grabbed my arm and turned us back to the girls who began running around checking pockets and shoe sizes.

"Didn't plan on playing eh?" I heard Hania's voice from behind as I saw her running toward us with my bag in one hand and my pair of basketball sneakers in the other. She threw them to me, which I caught, and sat down to put them on.

Jade ran over, "Got hair tie." I felt her begin putting my bangs into a French braid as I continued to lace my shoes.

I looked up after putting on my left foot to see Johnny and Ben still arguing but Ben looked right at me, before walking right towards me.

I finished my right foot by the time he got to me, "Look, John feels really bad, and he says he didn't mean to, he doesn't know what happened."

"Consider this 'game over'." I stood as I put the bobby pins in my mouth and took my braid to the side on my head and took the bobby pins to pin it in place.

"So he means to say 'Sorry'." He continued.

This time I answered, "And he couldn't come and say that for himself?"

"He was afraid you would be mad."

"Yea….. 'technically' one of the first things we must learned is to conquer aggression and as of right now I feel no anger, instead I am simply rendering aid and providing support for my close friends." I said speaking around the Jedi code. (That can be found at this website wiki/Jedi_Code)  
I could feel his confusion as he bowed and began walking away, "Do you disagree with my point?" I asked.

"No, but I find that even if you are playing only for those points you are lying, not only to your master but to yourself." I wanted to ask how so but my face must have given it away because he went on, "You came saying you would not play but you packed your old sneakers hoping that you may be able to. You say that your master told you not to and yet you cling to the code hoping your master will allow you to play if you have good reason. I guess I am just confused." I quickly decided he had to be a Padawan, he knew a great deal about the code and had great control over the force around him.

"Since when did the Jedi temple begin allowing their students to play basketball on this court?" His face showed his feelings, scared, afraid I would tell on them, "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't."

The game restarted, I took the place of guarding Johnny and of point on offense running a 1-2-2. We got ball first and jade passed it in to me and I dribbled the ball under control but fast. As soon as I crossed half court John was on me, continuously swatting at the ball but missing. I got a pick from Jade who came from behind and went in for the layup but quickly bounce passed it to Hania under the basket after Ben left her to stop my run. Shoots and scores.

They passed the ball in and we pressed them. I intercepted the pass to Johnny, passed it to Amelia who took a jump shot at free throw line extended. Shoots and scores.

This time they got the ball in and we stayed at half court but as soon as he crossed the line I ran at him with perfect timing to take the ball from him, and pick up his dribble. I went for the layup, Shoots and scores. And yes I sort of cheated by using my powers but….. hey.

"Not fair!" I heard Johnny shout at me but

I simply turned and gave a small smile "I am simply using my advantages."

No more smile as I felt my master's presence and heard his voice, "Cara!" I turned and I didn't see him through the gates, or at least not yet.  
I felt all eyes on me as I ran to the side and quickly threw off my shoes, (Which Kiley put in my bag with her one good arm.) threw my cloak around me, and grabbed my bag. I ran to the gate just in time for him to be there.

"Yes Master?" I asked with the best lie as I could manage.

I saw his gaze go over the teams behind me as I kept my questioning eyes on his. He looked back at me and shook his head slowly before he lifted his hand to my head and pulled out the bobby pins I forgot about, throwing them to the side. (Busted) "I'm sor—"

"Come on, say good bye to your friends." I nodded my replied and looked down as I walked solemnly over to the girls, ignoring the whispers I could hear from the boys.

"Sorry Car-a." Hania said adding the 'a' simply because my master could probably still hear.

"Yea, now I guess we won't see you for a while, will we?" Kiley asked standing a little still holding her arm but not crying.

I looked up slowly but put on my best well rehearsed smile and said, "Don't worry about it. I would do the same thing all over again which either makes me insane or it makes everything worth it. I hope that arm heals Kiley, and I hope I will see you all again soon."

I gave each of them a good bye hug and walked over to the boys who were still shocked.  
The two boys bowed to me sheepishly. I smiled reassuringly and said, "It was a good game, you all played well," I looked directly at 'Johnny', "You might just want to be more … aware of your own abilities in the future." I looked at Ben who was standing next to Johnny, "And I am sure you will do well, 'Ben' for you are wise in the way of the code." I turned back towards my master and began walking as I saw him giving me an approving smile, though I could tell he was still disappointed I lied.

I heard goodbyes coming from both teams as I left through the gate, putting the chains on once more and walking with my master away.

"I take responsibility for my actions master; I never should've said I wouldn't play. The only thing I can say is that I did not go there to play intentionally; I truthfully just went to watch but when Kiley, one of the girls, got hurt I felt I should help them in their game. I understand and fully accept any punishment you want to give me." I said hoping he wouldn't say I couldn't go to the meets tomorrow when I heard voices calling behind us.

"Car!" "Hey wait up!" It was a mixture of voices, Hania, Ben, and Nikki but as I turned to see them Sifo-Dyas spoke clearly,

"Don't look back." He spoke those words the first day he took me as his apprentice. I followed his command.

It didn't matter, we were walking and they were running. They quickly came in front of us and basically stopped us.

I didn't know how wide my eyes were as Ben stepped forward and addressed my master, "Master Sifo-Dyas," He gave a low bow, followed by Hania and Nikki doing the same to follow his lead, "I would like to ask for your permission to allow her to play."

Sifo-Dyas raised an eyebrow to me appalled that three children would approach him, let alone a force sensitive student and asked, "Would you like to go and play with them?" I knew he didn't mean it as a question because he continued, "You can go play IF you respect Qui-Gon tomorrow. Promise me that?"

This was a question that I eagerly answered, "Of'course."

"Then go on, have fun." He said in a monotone voice but with a smile and waving of his hand.

"Thank you Master!" I said grinning before Hania grabbed my cloak sleeve and began making me run back to the court with her and Ben.

Once we were back I most have killed her with the hug I gave her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happy to be back.

"I would like to take credit but it really wasn't my idea." Hania replied with a smile and a shrug.

"What? Well then-" I turned to Nikki who shook her head, I looked still grinning at Ben who smiled sheepishly with a shrug, "Why?"

"What else are friends for? Plus what fun is it to play with only 4 players?" At this I did give him a hug, not as tight as the one I just gave Hania but a hug.

"Well, thanks, I appreciate it."

The game went on and I dialed it down a little to make it more of an even game.

**THE NEXT DAY!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I woke up late, as always, got dressed and ran through the corridors not paying much attention as I ran through kids my age walking to class as I searched for my master. I finally felt his presence outside the challenge room. Or that's what I called it while I was here, it had stands for masters to watch and it was for students who wanted to fight in a semi-controlled environment to prove themselves worthy of Padawan-ship.

"Sorry I am late my master, I had some trouble finding my way here." I said as I stood next to him.

"That's fine Cara, Qui-Gon this is my Padawan, Cara this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

I bowed with a smile, "Pleasure."

"I have heard great things from master Sifo-Dyas about you Cara." Qui-Gon began, "Much to do with your outspokenness and your skills with a light saber."

"Thank you masters but I am sure I still have much to learn." I said humbly remembering my arrangement with Sifo-Dyas.

"Very well, I believe the first meet is about to start." Sifo-Dyas motioned for us to go inside.

I walked through to the 'arena' and looked around to see many kids my age and younger sitting on the other side of the fighting space. I looked at one boy in particular as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to the stands and Sifo-Dyas was pointing to good seats.

I simply nodded as I followed, sitting one below them. My eyes staying on that boy as the loud speaker went on,

"Next will be Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Bruck Chun."

The boy I noticed stood, 'Ben', and the fight began.

The humming of light sabers was peaceful to me as they were interrupted every few seconds by the buzz of them parrying or blocking or attacking. My eyes flung open as I felt aggression in his fighting. I could tell Ben, no I'm sorry Obi-wan, was tired but he was replying on his anger to win the battle. He was getting reckless. He was getting dangerous, lethal. Within mere moments the match was over and he had won.

"Your opinion of him?" I heard my master ask Qui-Gon as I looked up, little eager for his answer.

"Too dangerous, he is not aware of his anger while fighting." Qui-Gon looked at me before asking, "And yours?"

"My what?" I replied questioningly.

"Your opinion, what do you think of him."

I looked back at Ben, no sorry Obi-Wan, then my master who was giving me the 'Behave-yourself' look which I (against better judgement) ignored, "Though during the fight he seemed aggressive I have to disagree with your opinion master, all due respect."

"How so?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I find him not to be dangerous as much as he was simply determined and he felt that if he lost the chance to be your Padawan would pass him by and he would be sent to the corps. If you look beyond that I sense that he is wise in the way of the force and code and as you could tell, highly skilled with a light saber if trained under the correct guidance or even just without the extra pressure. Maybe it is because I can see his point of view but –"

"That is enough, Cara." Sifo-Dyas interrupted and I immediately shut up.

"That is okay, I see your point Cara, thank you. I may like to see like you said, without pressure, Sifo-Dyas would you allow Cara to fight him, to relieve that stress?" Qui-Gon said quieting my master.

Sifo-Dyas looked down at me smiling like he was somewhat proud of me, "Of'course Qui-Gon, that is if she would like?"

I nodded.

"Very well, let me just ask his teachers." I watched as Qui-Gon walked down to the women on the speaker.

Soon enough I heard the loud speaker come on again, "New match Obi-wan Kenobi vs. Padawan learner Cara Killiyeria."

Ben looked surprised as he heard this and began looking around for his opponent, until his eyes came to mine. I smiled as I stood from the stand and grabbed my light saber from my bag before walking down from the stands to stand across from him. I reached out my hand and he looked at it questioningly before shaking it. "Good luck, and please don't worry about it."

As the board counted down 3-2-…... I turned on my light saber and turned my back to him to face the wall, taking in a deep breath with every number called. 1!

I sensed Obi-wan running at me from behind as I back flipped over him but he swung up meeting my light saber before I landed on the ground.  
As soon as I did I brought it at his side, defended his overhead attack, at his legs but he jumped and went at my shoulder making me duck.  
My light saber far from protecting my middle as I brought it up I felt him kick me rather, more like really hard in the stomach as I flew backwards trying to regain balance but I felt his light saber hit my hand as I recoiled it watching my light saber fly into the stands. I landed to be at the tip of his light saber. He looked very proud of himself as he said, "Game, over."

I smiled lightly as I spotted where my light saber had landed, under the stands and laughed, "I don't think so." I used the force to fly it to me as I faked going up making him start upwards with his light saber and dove to the side to meet it. I still on the ground kicked one leg out from under him as his light saber flew from his hand and he fell to the floor. I stood and put my own to his neck as he tried to stand.

I looked over and saw Qui-Gon smiling but thinking. He gave me a nod and I turned off my light saber. I extended a hand to Ben who was looking up at me like I was crazy but soon understood by the smile I gave him. He took my hand and I helped him up, force bringing his light saber to my hand and giving it to him.

"Cara, time to go!" I heard Sifo-Dyas yell and I simply smiled at Obi-wan.

I heard him start to say thanks but I replied half walking away, "What else are friends for?"

**I didn't see Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi again until well…now/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

3 ½ years later- age 15-ten years before movie 1-Cityof Naboo– (sorry I can't spell.)

**POV Padme's (Might not make sense right away but it will.) (I think she is like 4 now, Right?)**

We were waiting with Cara, she had been my babysitter for the last few years, not a lot but whenever she was in town she would stop in and play with me.  
This time when she came by she was different, she wasn't happy or joking but she would smile to make me think she was happy. Mom says someone she knew died recently but no one will tell me who.  
I looked over and I saw her laughing with a friend over her's, my other babysitter, Jade.

I continued to look around at the people walking past and I heard the sound of a ship coming in close. Really close.

"Padme!" I heard Cara call and I ran over only to look back and see the ship would've landed on me.

Justas I was about to say thanks to Cara I realized she wasn't there.

"Car!" I heard Jade call for her as two men in brown cloaks stepped out from the ship. "You two are here to pick her up, right?" Jade asked the men.

"We are to take her to Corusant." The one with really long hair answered, "I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan."

I spotted her not too far but far enough she couldn't hear us, not with her talking to the man that held her arm. She seemed to be shouting at him and suddenly threw him hard against the wall of a building close by.

She ran towards us followed by men who looked bad, " Cara! This is-" Jade tried to talk but was cut off.

"Sorry Jade, be right there, hold this." She threw her bag to Jade who simply rolled her eyes as Cara and the men ran by.

**Cara's POV from now/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I ran faster, in likeness I shouldn't have thrown her my bag but I couldn't use my light saber on these fools. I ran to a building where I tried to open the door but it was locked I noticed one of the two men at the ship was running after me behind the group of men that I had… yea cheated. I went to the side of the building to see the fire escape ladder.  
I, with a running start, jumped onto it, climbing faster and faster. When I reached the roof I stopped taking deep breaths and looked over the edge at the ship. It was familiar, as was the man next to Jade and Padme.  
I felt a gun point on my back as I noticed I hadn't heard them come up. I turned and saw them, "Nowhere to run now." The one said laughing.  
I looked across the way and began calculating the odds I could make the jump across the road to the other building.  
"Now if you will come with us." He reached for my arm but I kicked him away hard enough to take a few steps that way before running and leaping off the building (dramatically) only to land in perfect form on the next one.

"Cheater!" I heard one yell as they looked at the ten yard difference between us now.

"Not cheat, I never cheat, I simply use my advantages." I said smiling before looking around me for a way down.

"Why don't you jump?" I heard a voice from below, I looked down to see a familiar face,

I jumped down easily, "Nice to see you again Ben."

"And you, Car." He said smiling as I noticed his Padawan wrap in his hair.


End file.
